Happily Ever After
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Its the last day of being in Salt Lake City, Utah for the cast of all the High School Musicals. What will happen? full summary inside. Zanessa, Corbin, Monique, Jashley
1. Last Day in Utah

_**Quick Notes to understand the story--**_

**Full Names**

**Zachary David Alexander Efron**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Ashley Michelle Tisdale**

**Lucas Stephen Grabeel**

**Corbin Bleu Reivers**

**Monique Adrienne Coleman**

**Zac's nicknames from people….**

**From…**

**Vanessa…**baby, Zaccy, hot stuff, my man

**Ashley**…Hollywood, little brother, Vanessa's man

**Lucas**….Z

**Corbin**…Z-man

**Monique**…Z-E

**Vanessa's Nicknames from people…**

**From….**

**Zac….**babe, Nessa Anne, Baby V, V **(him and Jessica and Nick share the V nickname) **

**Ashley…**little sis, superstar, Zac's women, Nesquick

**Lucas….**Vannie

**Corbin…**Mrs. Efron, Van Anne

**Monique…**Van

**Ashley's Nicknames from people….**

**From….**

**Zac**….Ashley T

**Vanessa**….Tizzy

**Lucas**….sweetie

**Corbin**…. A-Tizz

**Monique**….Ashy

**Lucas's Nicknames from people….**

**From…**

**Zac….**L-man

**Vanessa**….Luke

**Ashley**…baby, Lukey

**Corbin**…L dude

**Monique**…Lukes

**Corbin's ****Nicknames from people…**

**From….**

**Zac**….C-man

**Vanessa**….Corbs, big brother,

**Ashley**….Corb

**Lucas**….CB

**Monique**…Corby

**Monique's Nicknames from people…..**

**From….**

**Zac**…big sister

**Vanessa**…MoMo

**Ashley**….Mo

**Lucas**….Mon

**Corbin**…Mo baby

* * *

**Title: Happily Ever After**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Only the HSM merchandise I bought!**

**Rating: T & M (just in case)**

**Timeline: Last day being in Salt Lake City Utah**

**Characters: Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, Monique, Ashley, Lucas, Kenny, Chuckie, Bonnie and others.**

**Summary: It's the last day of being together in Salt Lake City, Utah for the cast of all three High School Musicals who just got done filming the third installment of the hit of the century (High School Musical), High School Musical 3: Senior Year, that will be released in theaters October 24, 2008. **

**Zac's been nervous all day? Why? Will he ever confess why's he's nervous? What will the reactions be? What will Vanessa say or do?**

**Someone has an important question to ask. Will they get the answer they want?!**

**Find out now in "Happily Ever After''.**__

_**Starring**_

_**Zac Efron**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

_**Corbin Bleu**_

_**Monique Coleman**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

* * *

_**Happily Ever After**_

_**-Chapter 1: Last Day in Utah-**_

**(September 2008)**

Today was suppose to be a blessing for actors or actresses wanting to go home or go on vacation and for actors and actresses thanking God for them finally not having to put up with their cast mates, but for a group of six young adults from the hit of the century, High School Musical, and the two other installments of High School Musical, who had just finished filming the third (and possibly the final) installment to HSM, High School Musical 3: Senior Year. These six members if you didn't already know were, 20-year-old Zac Efron, 19-year-old Vanessa Hudgens, 23-year-old Ashley Tisdale, 24-year-old Lucas Grabeel, 19-year-old Corbin Bleu and 28-year-old Monique Coleman. It was the worst day of their lives, they had to say goodbye to the family they had made over the installments of all three movies for the Disney's HSM, they had to say goodbye to their friends, their family and the place were they "grew up" at, where they found themselves and where 19 year old Vanessa Hudgens and 20 year old Zac Efron (Zanessa) became a couple for almost three years as of now. To say they were all depressed and the girls were going to bawl all day was THE understatement of the century.

20 year old Zac Efron woke up at nine o'clock and smiled down at the beautiful chocolate brown eyed, chocolate brown natural wavy haired, petite bodied young women, his girlfriend of three years, 19 year old, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, who he only had eyes for and loved more than anything in the world. This girl could ask him to give up his career (which she would NEVER EVER make him do) for her and he would in a heartbeat. If he had one day left to live and you ask him where or what he would want to do he would reply, "Right next to my beautiful girlfriend of three years, Vanessa Hudgens, my soul mate. Who I love with everything I am." Zac held her tighter to him after remembering what today was, today was the last day that the whole HSM cast from all three movies would be together one final time, so that Vanessa was laying practically on top of him sleeping soundly. The thought of them ending after HSM3: Senior Year came out and all the HSM stuff was done and people saying it was just in the heat of the moment for the last three years, made him want to kill everyone who thought or talked that way because he knew that this was no heat of the moment, its been three years of heaven's sakes and he loved and cherished every moment, ever second, every hour, every day and every millisecond of the three years they would be together. Zac was determined to keep Vanessa his girlfriend for as long as he could because the thought of her moving on and dating and the possibly marrying someone else made him want to stab the person she was with and them kill himself. If anyone asked him if he was over overprotective of Vanessa he would always reply, "Hell yes!" even though she could handle herself (sometimes). Zac would smile every time he heard 'Zanessa' knowing that they had their own special couple name that they got from fans and the media.

Zac was tossed out of his thoughts, by Vanessa kissing his up and down his chest making chills run up and down his back.

"Mm, morning Zaccy," Vanessa softly greeted before placing a kiss on his chest again above his right nipple.

"Mm, morning Nessa Anne. That feels so good," He softly greeted back with a smile and a slight moan as Vanessa kept on kissing all over his bare chest.

"Good, its suppose to," Vanessa said as she continued to kiss all over his bare and muscular chest.

"God, I love you," Zac told her wrapping his arms tighter around her petite, but healthy waist.

"And I love you," Vanessa replied before she finally kissed him on the lips passionately. Zac smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue over her lips begging for more and she happily agreed and letting him trust in tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss and their tongues starting the very familiar and master tongue tango.

Zac then flipped them over fast, but safely so he was holding his upper body from crushing her as they continued with their tongue tango that kept on growing more passionate by every passing millisecond.

Vanessa let out a soft moan as Zac cupped her right breast in his hand. Soon later his fingers trailed down from Vanessa's breasts to her hot entrance, slipping inside causing Vanessa to cry out as loud as her body was filled with the touch she would always desire. As Zac worked his fingers quickly in and out of his girlfriend, he kissed her neck and shoulders, leaving numerous marks as he went. As Vanessa's body clenched around his fingers Zac bit down on her neck, causing her to hiss out of pure pleasure as she shuddered against her boyfriend.

"Oh God," Vanessa breathed after her moment of pure pleasure.

"I'm so glad you didn't throw a shirt on last night because then I wouldn't be able to do this right now," Zac said as he quickly put a condom over his throbbing manhood and with a quick thrust he was fully inside of her, their bodies rocking together in the familiar and mastered rhythm, a mixture of pure joy, happiness, desire and lust running through their bodies.

* * *

"Morning, Nesquick," 23 year old, blonde haired, brown eyed, Ashley Michelle Tisdale greeted her best friends as they walked into the lobby hand in hand with wide smiles on their faces, looking like they just got done visiting cloud nine.

"Morning, Ashley, Monique, Corbin, Lucas," Zac and Vanessa greeted to their friends that they considered adoptive brothers and sisters.

"So how was the walk over here this morning?" Vanessa asked Corbin and Monique who were staying at Little America Hotel while Ashley, Zac and herself were staying at Grand America Hotel.

"It was warm and sad. We took our time walking across the street, just enjoying the scenery," Monique told her.

"So are we ready to go get breakfast at the Garden Café here?" Vanessa asked them standing up and taking a hold of Zac's hand, entwining their fingers together.

The other four nodded and followed Zac and Vanessa into the Garden Café that the hotel closed off and reserved for them so they could eat in private.

"Hello, I'm Stephan and I'll be your waiter this lovely and glorious Utah morning. What can I get you?" A new guy that none of the recognized said.

"We'll have three hot chocolates." Vanessa said for the girls with a smile, not noticing the waiter checking her out.

"And we'll have three "Antioxidant" blueberry blast smoothies." Zac said glaring at the waiter who was checking out his Vanessa, the waiter just sent the glare back, without Vanessa knowing the both of them shooting glares at each other before the waiter walked away to get them their morning beverages.

Three minutes later, the waiter returned with the drinks and each person took their drink happily taking a sip of them before ordering.

"I'll have the banana-chocolate chip pancakes with coconut and whipped cream, a side of apple wood smoked bacon and a onion, cheese and mushroom omelet." Corbin said, starting off the food ordering.

"I'll have croissant breakfast sandwich with extra egg, cheese and bacon, please." Monique told Stephan.

"Would you like the breakfast potatoes with that?" He asked her and then wrote down breakfast potatoes after she nodded her head yes.

"I'll have the Grand American Breakfast Burrito, bacon and your baked Florentine omelet without the spinach," Lucas said, ordering next.

"I'll have an order of two fried eggs, cottage potatoes and ham please," Ashley ordered next.

"I'll have an order of two fried eggs, cottage potatoes and bacon please," Vanessa ordered next with a kind smile that Stephan returned.

"I'll have banana chocolate chip pancakes with coconut and whipped cream, Grand American breakfast burrito and bacon please," Zac ordered still glaring at the waiter who had lust in his eyes as he ran his eyes over Vanessa's body and while he tried to look down her cami.

"I'll be right back with that," Stephan said before he went to take the slip to the chefs.

"Zac, man, you alright?" Corbin asked Zac seeing the anger in Zac's usually normal brilliant, loving and caring electric blue eyes that were now grey.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back," Zac said as he got up and walked inside.

"I'll be right back," Corbin said and then gave Lucas a look telling him to come which he did, leaving all three girls sitting their confused.

When the food returned, so did the young men, Zac all calm and relaxed now after blowing off steam by talking to Corbin and Lucas and after the three of them had a quick chat with Stephan who said he didn't know him and Vanessa dating which was pure bull because the whole world knew Zac and Vanessa were together.

"So I was thinking since its our last day here we could each pick a thing we want to do as a group before we spend from 3 to six with the whole HSM cast and crew. What do you all think?" Monique asked.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Monique!" Ashley and Vanessa replied with the boys nodding their head in agreement.

* * *

Soon later, Vanessa, Zac, and Ashley were the last two to choose what they wanted to do seeing as Corbin's choice was biking, Monique's choice was watching an opera performed by the Utah Symphony Opera, and Lucas' choice was golfing.

"So Vanessa what do you want to do?" Lucas asked Vanessa with a smile as they all were eating a quick lunch of berries and bananas.

"Well, you guys remember when I went to my photo shoot and interview for teen vogue?" Vanessa asked them.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Well, where we shot the photos and did the interview their were these dune buggies ripping around in the sand and I did promise that I would return with you guys and I still haven't and I was wondering and its totally okay if you don't, but I was wondering if you guys would like to go ride dune buggies?" Vanessa asked them hoping and praying they would say yes.

"Hell yes!" They all replied, Vanessa smiled at how she got not just an yes, but a hell yes.

"Awesome, lets go!" Vanessa said.

After riding dune buggies in Little Sahara in Utah's Sevier Desert, just outside of Salt Lake City, they went Utah's Hogle Zoo which was Zac's choice.

Walking into through the entrance, after getting free admission (only because Disney was paying), Corbin asked Zac, "So why did you chose this place?"

"Because I've been promising Vanessa, but we we're so busy we never got the chance. So what better time than now," Zac replied with a smile as he saw the bright smile on his girlfriend's face as she admired the first animal they came to in the North America Region of the zoo, which was the American Bison.

The boys all watched as each girl took pictures and comment the bison, before they too took pictures before they stopped at the next exbit which was the American Kestrel Bird which was a native Utah animal. The girls repeated their actions as did the boys before they stopped and looked at the next exbit which was the American White Pelican, the girls and boys each took pictures before they continued their tour in the North America region of the zoo. Other animals they saw in the North America region was the Bald Eagle, Barn Owl, Black Bear, Black-Crowned Night Heron, Bobcat with its babies, Bullock's Oriole, Burrowing Owl, Channel Island Fox, Chuckwalla, Cougar, Desert Bighorn Sheep, Desert Cottontail, Desert Night Lizard, Desert Tortoise, Giant Canada Goose, Gila Monster, Gila Woodpecker, Great Horned Owl, Grey Wolf, House Finch, Long-eared Owl, Mallard Duck, Mourning Dove, Navajo Sheep, North American Opossum, Pintail Duck, Raven, Ring-necked Pheasant, Roseate Spoonbill, Rough-legged Hawk, Screech Owl, Snow Goose, Southern Flying Squirrel, Trumpeter Swan, Turkey Vulture, Utah Prairie Dog, White-winged Dove, Wild Turkey and Yellow-Bellied Marmot.

"Oh, lets go in the North America Fish Aquarium!" Vanessa squealed before skipping off and into the entrance of the Aquarium her friends and boyfriend, smiling and or laughing and or shaking their heads, before they followed her into the Aquarium.

The first fish they saw was the June Sucker fish which had large, robust bodies, wide rounded heads with a distinct hump on the snout and where either black or brown with white on the belly. They all look pictures and even signed a few autographs for a set of 6 year old twins who were all decked out in HSM cloths.

The next and last fish in the Aquarium they saw were the Utah Cutthroat Trout which had silver-gray and or charcoal backs and sides, orange slash marks on throat, pale orange fins, and scattered large round spots all over the upper body.

"Did YOU know that predation by non-native fish and loss of water resources threaten the populations of these cutthroat trout." Monique said reading the did you know board posted up by the information about the fish on next to the massive aquarium that housed the trout while the other side of the aquarium housed the other fish they just saw.

"I didn't know that," Some of them replied while others just nodded their heads in amazement.

Exiting the Aquarium, Corbin noticed they missed a place and then exclaimed to them excitingly, "We need to go into the Reptile House of North America! Let's go!"

"Um….how about I just stay out here?" Vanessa said with fear laced in her voice and in her eyes and body language.

"Now come on scardy cat you got to go in!" Corbin said.

"Um…I think I'll just stay out here. I…um….get….asthma in dark places." Vanessa said lying through her teeth because darkness does not cause asthma.

"Liar! Come on you got to go in! Remember, we're doing this as a group?!" Corbin told her pushing her inside the building and making her stop in front of the first exbit where the massive California King Snake was striking the glass wowing and scaring little kids. Vanessa quickly turned her head and buried her head in Zac's chest as he quickly came up behind her seeing that she was scared. Monique and Ashley both burying their heads in Lucas' and Corbin's chest as they boys continued to look at snakes while holding the girls who kept their heads buried in their chest as Lucas and Corbin took pictures, Zac not wanting to because first Vanessa was his main concern (and always would be) and second he was not fond of snakes either.

Finally they exited the Reptile house after Corbin and Lucas took pictures of the other snakes which where the Arizona Mountain King Snake, Black Pine Snake, Dusky Pygmy Rattlesnake, Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake, Eastern Indigo Snake, Great Basin Gopher Snake, Great Basin Rattlesnake, Hopi Rattlesnake, Mexican Burrowing Python, Mojava Desert Sidewinder, Pygmy Faded Rattlesnake, Rubber Boa, and Timber Rattlesnake.

"Nessa Anne are you okay?" Zac asked her as they sat down on a wooden bench with her on his lap, her head still buried in his chest, while the others went to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am now," Vanessa said as she pecked him on the lips before adding, "Thanks Zachary. I always feel safe, protected and loved with you. I hope we're together forever. I want us together forever. I love you with everything I am and more. You're my soulmate, baby and I love you."

"Nessa Anne, I will always be here for you no matter what. And don't worry I ain't letting you get away that easily because I want you to be with me forever and always. I want us together forever to babe. You're my soulmate, Nessa Anne and I love you too. So fucking much." Zac said before they kissed each other passionately, but were soon pulled out of it by hears awes and camera flashes going off, they turned their heads to see Lucas and Corbin rolling their eyes and Monique and Ashley taking pictures.

"We couldn't resist," Ashley said as an excuse for her and Monique taking a picture of them.

"Uh huh…"Vanessa said not believing them, but letting it slide

They then visited the other zoo regions which were Africa, South America, Europe and Asia, Australia, and Artic before they went and did Ashley's choice which Monique and Vanessa were trilled about and the boys were down about, it was shopping at The Gateway Mall.

* * *

While the girls were in Abercrombie & Fitch, Zac dragged the other two guys somewhere else in the mall to talk with them before they returned just in time to carry the girls' bags before the girls went and shopped in Aeropostale, Banana Republic, Ann Taylor, GAP, Hollister Co., Forever 21, rue21, Charlotte Russe, Hot Topic, Urban Outfitters, Foot Locker, Claire's, Famous Footwear, bebe, Aldo Shoes, Apple, Barnes and Noble, Build-A-Bear Workshop where they were bombarded with kids wanting autographs and pictures and where the girls wanted to make their own animals, Victoria's Secret, Victoria's Secret Beauty, and Bath and Body Works before they left to head back to their hotels to get ready to go where they had had dance rehearsals for all the High School Musicals for what may be the last time.

"Hello and welcome to what may be the last time of having us all here together," Their good friend, father figure and director/chorographer, Kenny Ortega said to everyone as they all sat around the massive building, smiling he continued, "Now I know this is a sad day, but I want it to be fun. So me, Bonnie and Chuckie came up with a series of games to play before we have to leave for our last dinner together. You all up for it?"

"Yeah." They all replied.

"I said are you all up for it?" Kenny asked again.

"Yeah." They all replied a little louder.

"Now come one. I said are you all up for it?!"

"Yeah!" They all screamed.

"Great! So we already picked our groups. Their posted on the board over there so go see what teams your on," Kenny told them pointing to the bulletin board where a bright red paper with white writing on it held the team names and the members on the team.

* * *

"Alright did you all have fun? I know I sure did. Alright, now before we all get ready for dinner. I have presents from me, from Bonnie, from Chuckie, and from Disney. So when I call your names come up here get your present from me, then look at the bags on the floor from Disney and find the bag with your name on, then go to Bonnie and get your present from her, and then lastly go to Chuckie and get your present from him. Alright, now let's begin. Vanessa, Zac, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique." Kenny said starting to read off the list of cast member and crew member names.

* * *

As soon as everyone got their gifts, they all rode back to their hotels to get ready for what may be their last cast and crew dinner together.

Getting back into their suite, Zac let Vanessa have shower first because he had told her he had to do something, looking nervous as ever, making Vanessa question in her head what was wrong with him, but not being able to ask his seeing as he just walked out the door.

Thirty minutes later, Vanessa got out of the shower, rubbed cream on her body, finished using the ProActive System, and put deodorant on before she started to get dress. She chose a pair of red lace thongs and a matching strapless bra; a beautiful satin, net, re-embroidered lace, crystal beading with sequins, strapless, floor length, bright red Alfred Angelo dress; and she chose a pair of gorgeous red open toed stilettos with a 3 inch heel and upper fabric embroidered with beautiful crystals and a buckle on the heel strap.

She then decided to work on her hair which she hair blow dried, put up in a elegant French twist with little ringlets left out to frame her face. Vanessa then moved on to lightly to apply her make up making it look beautiful, yet natural. Before she could choose some jewelry she heard Zac say, "Hey Nessa Anne can you come here for a sec please?''

"Yeah?" Vanessa asked him walking out of the bathroom to find him already decked out in his Armani tux and dress shoes, making him look smoking fiery hot. Vanessa licked her vanilla lip gloss glossed lips and said, "You look so hot!"

"Why thank you! And you look…there aren't even words to describe it. But I think I have something that I think you would love to put on with that dress. So turn around, please," Zac told her pecking her on the cheek before she turned around. He grabbed a blue box with a white ribbon that read Tiffany & Co. on the top of it and took a deep breath before he clasped a necklace around her neck.

"Oh. My. God. Zachary, its so beautiful! You shouldn't have!" Vanessa said as she looked in the mirror to see a beautiful Tiffany Hearts pendant of white diamonds in platinum silver necklace around her neck.

"Of course I should have! Just like I should have with these!" Zac said with a smile as he handed her a small light blue with white ribbon box and a medium with light blue with white ribbon box, telling her both were from Tiffany & Co.

"Zachary!" Vanessa said with happy tears starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Go on open them!" He encouraged her with a smile. Vanessa did as she was told and opened the medium box to find a beautiful Elsa Peretti Open Heart bangle in sterling silver, she smiled at Zac when he put it on her right wrist, before she opened the small box to find….

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Haha! Cliffy! So I just so had to! I love you all though. I know this story is a little late, but it just came to me not to long ago. I will post links on my profile of the links to the jewelry and gowns from this story. Please R&R! Love you all. BUT NOT more than Girly411! Peace--Jessica!! (P.S. 16 PAGES OF PUR**_**E JOY!)**_


	2. Ten Years in the Future I See…

_**Chapter started: November 10, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: February 03, 2009.

* * *

  
**_

_**=Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 2: Ten Year in the Future I See…**_

_**Previously on Happily Ever After:**_

"_Yeah?" Vanessa asked him walking out of the bathroom to find him already decked out in his Armani tux and dress shoes, making him look smoking fiery hot. Vanessa licked her vanilla lip gloss glossed lips and said, "You look so hot!"_

"_Why thank you! And you look…there aren't even words to describe it. But I think I have something that I think you would love to put on with that dress. So turn around, please," Zac told her pecking her on the cheek before she turned around. He grabbed a blue box with a white ribbon that read Tiffany & Co. on the top of it and took a deep breath before he clasped a necklace around her neck._

"_Oh. My. God. Zachary, its so beautiful! You shouldn't have!" Vanessa said as she looked in the mirror to see a beautiful Tiffany Hearts pendant of white diamonds in platinum silver necklace around her neck._

"_Of course I should have! Just like I should have with these!" Zac said with a smile as he handed her a small light blue with white ribbon box and a medium with light blue with white ribbon box, telling her both were from Tiffany & Co._

"_Zachary!" Vanessa said with happy tears starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Go on open them!" He encouraged her with a smile. Vanessa did as she was told and opened the medium box to find a beautiful Elsa Peretti Open Heart bangle in sterling silver, she smiled at Zac when he put it on her right wrist, before she opened the small box to find…._

* * *

She opened the small box to find a beautiful set of Tiffany Swing drop earrings with diamonds in platinum silver. Her hand flew straight to her wide open mouth as she said, "Oh Zachary! Their beautiful, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Just seeing your reaction is thanks enough," Zac said with a smile as she gently put them in her ears.

"How do I look?" Vanessa asked as she wrapped her satin wrap around her arms and she had her satin sequined in her hand as she did a small twirl.

"You look beautiful, like an angel." Zac told her with a serious smile and serious look in his eyes.

"Why thank you and you look very handsome," Vanessa said as she pecked him on the lips before she looped her arm with his offered arm and together they walked out of their suite and down to for what could be the last cast and crew dinner of anything High School Musical related.

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD! Nesquick! You look so beautiful!" Ashley told her best friend as hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Tizzy! You look so beautiful also!" Vanessa told her best friend as they hugged tightly.

"Well, your very welcome. And thank you." Ashley said with a smile to her (girl) best friend before she turned to Zac, her (guy) best friend, and said after giving him a hug, "You look awesome Hollywood!"

"Thanks Ash! So do you!" Zac told Ashley and she was right she did. Ashley was dressed in a beautiful black lace and taffeta dress by Brooks Brothers (BB), a pair of satin 3inch pumps from by Report Signature (RS), her hair was pulled half up with crimps, around her arms was a black satin wrap, and matching black pearl jewelry to match.

"Thanks Hollywood!" Ashley told Zac.

"You guys all look great!" Monique who was dressed in a knee length white and purple satin floral dress by Charlotte Russe (Russe) and with matching accessories.

Even Corbin and Lucas cleaned up well in their Dolce & Gabbana (D&G) black satin tuxes.

* * *

"Can you guys really believe its done?" Ashley asked them as she sat at a round table with Zac and Vanessa, Lucas, Monique, Corbin, Kenny, Chucky and Boney.

"It just doesn't seem like we should be done because I feel like we should just keep going, but hey, every story has its ending. Its just sad that ours was yesterday," Vanessa replied sadly as the others smiled sadly in agreement.

"I know what you mean," Monique said before having on of her moments.

"Okay, she's having one of her Mo-ments!" Corbin said causing everyone to laugh at what they had named Monique's moments when she had them.

"Hey Monique do you remember when we had that photo shoot and you asked the costume designer 'Do you care what we wear?' and when she said now, you took me into the wardrobe trailer and made me pick out an outfit for you?" Vanessa asked Monique.

"Yeah I remember that!" Monique replied.

"Hey I have some questions for you guys?" Kenny asked them.

"Sure, shot," The six stars all said together and then laughed at them all saying it at the same time and saying the same thing.

"Alright. Lucas, how has HSM changed your life all around?" Kenny asked Lucas with a smile.

Lucas laughed before replying, "Before HSM I worked at Blockbuster! It's weird, I'll admit, that when I had a meeting at Disney the other day and I was sitting across from this guy and over his shoulder was a giant HSM2 poster. So I'm staring at myself as I'm pitching him. That kind of eased the nerves a little bit."

"Interesting. Okay, Monique how would you sum up your HSM experience?" Kenny asked Monique who smiled.

"Defiantly life-changing! Before this movie and the other two, we were just actors or actresses who had done different things, some of us struggling more than others. Since the movies, it's completely changed my life and my ability to be visible enough to support different charities and to speak out about things. Plus my lifestyle has changed drastically! And I'm a little bit better at speaking out for myself and saying what I want," Monique told Kenny.

"Very impressive. What's the best thing to come out of HSM for you, Ashley?" Kenny asked Ashley.

"I have such great relationships with the people on this movie. Looking back at the first movie, we all had baby faces! We're sooooooo different now! You can see us grow up through theses movies. You guys are my BEST friends FOR LIFE!" Ashley replied causing everyone to agree and giggle at how long se extended the word so.

"You're ours to Ashley. Now, Mr. Bleu, the bro with the fro, Are you at all disappointed that real-life high school wasn't as cool as the HSM 3-qual?" Kenny asked Corbin.

"Well, I went to an arts high school, so I did sort of have that experience. Even though we didn't break out in song and dance on cafeteria tables in the middle of nowhere, but you would walk through the halls and people would be doing scenes in the middle of the hall, or people would be singing or playing instruments. It is a wonderful creative environment to be in, as we all know," Corbin answered seriously.

"Alright. Vanessa, what's the best thing that's come out of this experience?" Kenny asked Vanessa causing everyone to smirk or laugh or do both knowing that Vanessa will same Zac somewhere in her reply.

"Truthfully, there are SO many things. We made a major accomplishment: we brought musicals back! I'm proud that kids growing up have that again! And then there's you guys, you I love more than anything in the world…" Vanessa started to say with a bright smile.

(Cough) "Zac" (Cough), Corbin cough said causing everyone to laugh.

"I was getting to that Corbin. But Corbin and I can't believe I'm saying this, is right, Zac is a HUGE MASSIVE part of it! HE'S THE BEST thing to come out of it! All of you are, I couldn't ask for a better family," Vanessa told them teary eyed.

"Thanks Nessa Anne. I feel the same way," Zac whispered to her as he pulled her to him so he could calm her down as she let tears fall.

"Alright. Mr. Efron, how would you sum up your HSM experience from start of finish?" Kenny asked Zac as he smiled at him for taking such good care of Vanessa.

"It's very much like the way you feel with your best friends or better yet family at the end of high school-we've had so many firsts together. We were all at very similar places in our lives when we started and we all just held hands and pushed each other and we grew with each other. And also, for me, High School Musical 3 feels like my last chance to just let the joy of being young shine through," Zac replied, truthfully and whole heartedly.

"Alright. Here's a thing we're all wondering, of all the costars, who's the most likely to get to the set early?" Kenny asked them with a smirk.

"But don't you guys already know that?" Corbin asked him questionably.

"Yes, but we want to see if you guys do," Kenny replied back with a smirk.

"Well, then Olesya or KayCee," Vanessa replied.

"Very good V! Okay, mess up at dance number?"

"Yours truly! I'm the last one to get everything!" Zac replied truthfully with a pout Vanessa just kissed away as the other smirked and laughed in agreement.

"Alright. Be at the snack table?" Chucky asked, speaking for the first time since the questioning.

"The dances who don't stop dancing. And defiantly Zac and Corbin!" Ashley answered.

"Excellent, because that's true," Chucky replied.

"Work out the most?" Boney asked them, speaking also for the first time since the questioning.

"Ashley, Zac, and Vanessa," Monique replied as the three mentioned smiled and blushed.

"The clumsy one?" Chucky smirked.

"Vanessa," Corbin and Lucas said together.

"Hey that's not fair! I am not! Just because I actually tripped and fell down the stairs just before the prom number, doesn't mean I'm a clumsy." Vanessa exclaimed with a pout. She then turned to Zac and said, "Zaccy, there picking on me!"

"Come here baby!" Zac told Vanessa playfully before he said with a smile (that Vanessa couldn't see) to Corbin and Lucas and said, "Stop picking on my girlfriend!"

"Sure man," Lucas replied.

"Whatever man," Corbin replied.

"I got one for you six!" Chris Warren Jr. said as he leaned over in his chair to their table with a smirk.

"Bring it!" Zac, Corbin, and Lucas replied ready for anything as the girls rolled their eyes along as Kenny, Boney and Chucky laughed.

"Finish this sentence: Now that I'm done with HSM, I'm…" Chris said.

"Ready to take on what the rest of the world throws at me!" Corbin automatically replied.

"Just going to get through whatever comes my way," Monique replied.

"Just going to take one step after another," Lucas replied.

"Going home to see my boyfriend," Ashley replied smiling at the mention of her boyfriend Jared Murillo.

"Going on va-ca with my lovely girlfriend," Zac replied.

"Going to relax on the beach and spend every waking hour with my gorgeous boyfriend," Vanessa replied.

"I got one for Ashley. How much will you miss being Sharpay?" Lucas asked Ashley with a smirk.

"She's so much fun. There's so much to do with her, you could keep going and going. Seeing as I'm NOTHING like her, I'm going to miss playing her because I was never the popular one in school and she was, but that was only because she was the Ice Queen," Ashley replied and then glared at the guys who snorted at Ashley's comment on how she's nothing like Sharpay.

After that they all stopped talking, well put it to a minim so they could eat and watch the slide show that Kenny and Ashley put together of everyone that was involved in all of the HSM. They all watched as Ashley and Kenny had started the slide show by pictures of them all right from the very first movie, the HSM tour, the press conferences and tours, interviews, photo shots, pranks, the second HSM2 and all the stuff involved with that, right up to their new moments from HSM3.

Zac groaned as the others laughed as Ashley and Kenny had been sneaky about putting in the video of him getting soaked by his fellow cast mates and others by squirt guns, buckets of water, and everything else.

Zac then smirked as he heard himself declare on the video that it was so on and he was right then, it was because he so got them back except for Vanessa who wasn't involved in the water war against Zac she was just in the middle of it because she was with Zac when they were soaking him seeing as they were just coming back from rehearsals.

* * *

"Alright, I got one more question for you before we all leave tonight. And this is directed towards the six stars, where do you see yourselves in 10 years?" Kenny asked them as he stood on stage with a microphone after giving his long heartfelt speech.

Chucky smiled and handed Lucas the microphone to pass around so everyone heard their answers loud and clear.

Lucas smiled and said, "I'd hope that in 10 years my time in front of the camera decreases and the time behind the camera increases. As the opportunities come for me to produce and direct movies myself, I think I'll step back from acting."

"I have no idea. Of course, I'm an actress, so I'm going to be dramatic and worried about it. But I feel blessed- this has been a great ride, and it's important to make smart, positive choices after something so big. So I'll be patient and take it one step at a time and maybe in the next ten years I'll meet up with some if not all of you again to make more films together and more memories together, but I also hopped to be living happily and married with kids and two dogs," Monique replied honestly before passing the microphone to Ashley.

"I see myself still acting and singing. Hopefully married with the man of my dreams with four kids, my dream house and car, and with my dogs. I just want to be a happy person and age as well as my mom and sister," Ashley replied before passing the microphone to Corbin.

"I'll be 29! Wow! I have no idea. I would like to travel the world. I would hope to be married, but professionally it could be anything. I don't want to ever put myself in a box!" Corbin replied before adding, "And I going to add my own two cents about where I think my costars will be in ten years--Monique will defiantly have a book out about life because she could be the next Oprah. Vanessa is going to have a music career as well as acting; she is a great singer. Zac is going to continue to film. Ashley will continue to film also, but in comedies. And Lucas will direct indie films."

"Well, I'd like to thank Corbin for what he said about me. And in ten years I would like to have done an action flick where I play a butt-kicking chick because for women, its empowering. And I hope to do that action film and maybe a horror film next the Scream Queen herself, Sarah Michelle Gellar. I hope that I will get to make more films with everyone if not some. I hope to have more music albums out along with tours. I want to age as well as my mom, see my parents be happy, be there for my sister, friends and family; and just to be an all around happy person who ends up marrying the guy of her dreams and then end up having beautiful kids with that guy along with the house, car, and life of my dreams. And I also hope to give Shadow a play mate," Vanessa replied.

"Honestly Kenny or anyone if you were to ask me that question back before in the first film I would say I don't know. But now I would say I'm having fun choosing projects and roles and collaborating. I would love to still be an actor. But most of all I would like to be married to the women of my dreams…Vanessa Anne Hudgens," Zac started to say before taking a deep breath and then saying to Vanessa, "Vanessa, Baby V, Nessa Anne, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, something brought us both to audition for High School Musical. It wasn't just by coincidence that Kenny paired us up every time together or that you just happened to get the female lead role and me the male lead role. Someone somewhere knew that we are meant to be. Kenny and our friends saw that we were right from the beginning. Our friends especially Corbin and Ashley who enlisted the help of Kenny, tried to get us to tell each other how we felt and to bring us together and because of them we started something new." Zac told Vanessa before taking a deep breath and getting down on one knee as he held her hand in his as he took his other hand and pulled out a little box from his pants pocket and opening it up to reveal a ring before he continued his speech as he gazed into her eyes that were brimming with tears as a shocked look was on her face. "I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. I think there is some higher power maybe that helps you find like, your match, the person who just fits with you. And for me, that's you Vanessa Anne Hudgens. So on this day in front of a billion people, our fans, our families and our friends I ask you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Vanessa Anne Efron. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Well, there you all go! Enjoy! Please R&R! I love you all, but not as much as Girly411!! Please tell me how it was! I need five reviews! Thanks! And I'm dodging flying objects now! **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**There is no greater power than LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**P.S. The fact about Vanessa tripping before the prom number is true, it was in the People Special Collection Edition: High School Musical 3!  
**_


	3. Epilogue

**_Chapter finished: September 19, 2009._**

**_Chapter finished: September 19, 2009._**

_**Author's Note:** _Well, here's the final chapter. Enjoy!

**Toodles.**

**

* * *

**

**=Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 3: Epilogue-**

**(TEN YEARS LATER) **

**And please welcome to the Ellen show, Zac Efron…**

All of the Zac Efron and HSM fans in the crowd, screamed as the "King of Hollywood" walked out dressed in a pair of medium wash Diesel jeans, black sneakers, and a red and white plaid shirt and went up to hug the host.

"Zac, hey! Wow, how are you?" Ellen asked once they were seated, her in her chair and him on the white couch.

"Hey! I'm good and yourself?" Zac replied with his Oscar winning smile.

"I'm good, except for the bad nights sleep I had," Ellen told him.

"Aw, why'd you have a bad night's sleep? Can you tell me about it? Maybe there's something I can do about it," Zac replied with a smile as the audience laughed.

"Well, sure I can tell you about it, but as long as you promise not to get mad?" Ellen told him.

"Oh? Why would I be mad? And I promise."

"Okay, well I had a bad night sleep because well I didn't know how well you would take to having a blast from your past coming up here to sit beside you," Ellen told him.

"Oh yeah? And whose this blast from my past?" Zac asked, curiously.

"Well, before I get to that, I just want to say Happy Birthday. You're the big three zero today, right?"

"Thanks and yeah, I am," Zac replied as he rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

"Well, your pretty good looking for a thirty year old, but who am to tell you something you already know because I'm pretty sure you get told it all the time," Ellen told him.

"Um, do I have to answer that?" Zac asked as he rubbed the back of his neck causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, okay? Do you want your birthday surprise from me?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, please. I love surprises…okay, okay, I only love them depending on what they are," Zac replied.

"Well, too bad because I've got some questions for you before it sorry, but it's protocol, well, okay you got me, it's not exactly the protocol, it's just how I want to do it and after all it is called the Ellen show," Ellen replied as she pulled out her question cards.

"Alright, then let's get this on the roll so, I can find out what my surprise is," Zac told her with a chuckle causing everyone else to laugh too.

------

**(Twenty minutes later)**

"Alright, well, seeing as your due to leave in ten minutes, I guess now is as good as time as ever to give you your birthday present huh?" Ellen said and smiled as he nodded his head before she continued, "Well, before that I want to sing Happy Birthday to you so, on three everyone sing Happy Birthday okay? Ready, 1...2...3...go!"

_**//Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you//**_

Zac smiled, but was also confused as to why they stopped in the middle of the song, but soon found out why as the blast from his past continued it as she walked onstage in a strapless black dress with black high heels and black beaded jewelry along with an engagement and wedding ring:

_**Happy Birthday, dear Zac**_

_**Happy Birthday to you!**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, VANESSA HUDGENS!" Ellen said and everyone stood up and cheered as the actress smiled and waved at the crowd before hugging Ellen and then flashing a smile at Zac before taking a seat next to him.

"Zac meet your blast from your past. Blast from Zac's past, say hi," Ellen said causing people to laugh.

"Hi, blast from my past, I'm Zac Efron," Zac told Vanessa who smirked at him.

"If a blast from your past is also the one you have three kids with and live with and of course its me, then hi, honey how are you?" Vanessa replied with a smirk before saying, "And if not, then I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Hudgens."

Zac and everyone else just laughed and then laughed a little harder as Zac said with a playful glare, "Very funny and hello to you too, _Efron_."

"Well, I do learn from the best, Efron," Vanessa cheekily replied.

"That you do, babe, that you do," Zac replied.

"Alright, enough with the ego," Vanessa told him.

"Are you two always like this?" Ellen asked them.

"Pretty much yeah," Zac replied as he laced his fingers with his wife.

"So, before I got onto the marriage questions I want to ask how Ms. Vanessa is doing?" Ellen said.

"Ms. Vanessa, is doing fine, glad to be back in the States," Vanessa replied.

"Ah, that's right you came straight here from the airport. How was Barcelona?" Ellen asked before saying to the audience, "For those of you who don't know, Vanessa here has been in Spain filming a new movie called _A Barcelona Massacre _which, I'll let her explain here in a minute."

"Well, as much as I loved filming that horror film, I'm happy to be back in the States and back with my family who I haven't seen in four weeks," Vanessa replied.

"Ah, family? How many is it now?" Ellen asked.

Zac and Vanessa's faces glowed with smiles knowing what she was referring to and Zac replied, "Two, but we want one or two more and I'm kinda hoping after tonight that'll be possible."

"Zachary!" Vanessa hissed before whacking him on the chest as everyone else burst out into laughter as Zac just chuckled.

"Well, we all know what he wants for his birthday present from his wife," Ellen told the audience who all laughed, some woof whistled and some clapped and cheered.

"Well, that's one present he ain't getting tonight," Vanessa stated as everyone 'oh'-ed in the audience.

"But babe…" Zac whined.

"Would you like a little cheese with your whine sweetheart," Vanessa asked.

"No thank you. I just want you and the kids and I'm the happiest and luckiest man on the planet," he replied.

"Aw, babe," Vanessa replied as other awed and then cheered as they shared a soft and simple, yet loving kiss on the lips.

"You guys are so cute. Do you two realize it?" Ellen asked them.

"Um, we get told it all the time by Ashley, but we never really take it into consideration," Vanessa replied.

"That's your best friend, Ashley Tisdale, from the HSMs right and the same one that you filmed Sister, Sister, Sister with along with Monique Coleman?" Ellen asked.

"Yep, those two are the ones," Vanessa replied with a smile.

"So, on with the stuff we all want to know. But first just a refresher how long were you two together before he popped the question?" Ellen asked.

"We were together for three and half years," Vanessa replied sweetly.

"And you guys married at twenty-one and twenty right?"

"Yep, and been happily married since," Zac replied with a smile.

"Okay, so that takes care of my next couple of silly questions. Now, one with the kids, you said you had two what are their names again?"

"The oldest, he's five, is Zac Jr. and the second one, he's three, is Troy Alexander," Vanessa replied as she talked proudly about her kids.

"Did you name Troy after your HSM character Troy?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Um, kinda and kinda not," Zac replied.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, part of it was to honor our characters, but most of it was because we just liked the name so much and it kinda stuck with us from the first movie, that we just decided we liked it enough to name our second son that," Vanessa replied.

"Oh, okay. So any more kids that I'm forgetting?" Ellen joked.

"Nope, that's it," Zac replied.

"No, it isn't," Vanessa protested.

"Babe, yes it is. We only have two kids, remember or did you hit your head on the plane?" Zac asked.

"We forgot Nevaeh Isabella," Vanessa replied.

"Baby, we don't have a little girl named that," Zac told her.

"Yes, we do remember we said if I was….pregnant again and it was confirmed that we were having a little girl we name her that? So don't forget Nevaeh," Vanessa said bravely.

"Vanessa, are you saying what I think your saying?" Zac asked hopefully.

"Mmhm," Vanessa replied with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Ness. We're going to have another baby!" Zac said as he stood up and took her into his arms so he could kiss her as he spun her around.

"And with that we close our interview with these two. Thanks for tuning in," Ellen said as everyone stood up and clapped for the two who where now touching forehead to forehead nose to nose.

**THE END!!!!**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! I hope you enjoyed it! All my love, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles, **_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All.**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


End file.
